


Fragile Wolves

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Budding Love, F/M, Past Domestic Violence, Police, Romance, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jon Snow, Mr Snow.  I went to college with him.  He got a job at Winterfell Academy.  As the 6th grade History teacher.”  Sasna still looked at her brother with a question look.  “Hes the guy I go with on Fridays to watch the football games with.  Big Knight Watch fan.” Robb rolled his eyes as sansa just wasn't remembering him.  “Actually I don’t you ever met him.  Maybe only Arya has.”  He said.  Looking at his watch, he gave his sister a kiss on the cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Could you please go to Rickon’s school this afternoon?” Robb asked as he quickly was tying his tie. Looking at his little sister as she held his coffee in her hands. 

“I already said I could. You asked me four times within the last two days.” 

“Did I? I don’t remember.” He said looking at himself in the hallway mirror. “I’m sorry, I know you also like to work late at the studio, but I need the overtime.” He said smiling at her. “Besides, its also really good to know how our little brother is doing in school.” 

“Its not about his grades, Robb, its about his attitude. His history teacher called and said he was acting up in class.” Sansa said handing him his coffee as he walked over to the front door. 

“Jon’s class?” He asked surprised. 

“Whose Jon?” Her eyebrows knitted together in question. 

“Jon Snow, Mr Snow. I went to college with him. He got a job at Winterfell Academy. As the 6th grade History teacher.” Sasna still looked at her brother with a question look. “Hes the guy I go with on Fridays to watch the football games with. Big Knight Watch fan.” Robb rolled his eyes as sansa just wasn't remembering him. “Actually I don’t you ever met him. Maybe only Arya has.” He said. Looking at his watch, he gave his sister a kiss on the cheek. 

“Drive safely.” Sansa said as she waved goodbye to her brother. As Sansa shut the front door she walked into the kitchen only to be frightened by her little sister. “What in the seven hells! Arya you have got to make noise when walking around this house.” She said looking at her little sister with her police hat in her hands. She was snacking on a bagel as her orange juice was half empty. Sansa went and grabbed her healthy breakfast as usual. 

“Honey Bunches of Oats? Really?” Arya asked in a snide remark. 

“It has a lot of protein, that keeps me awake while I’m rushing around at the studio.” She said as matter of factly. “Probably gives me more energy than your unhealthy bagel.” Her reply back was met with an eye roll. 

“So why do you have to see Jon for?” Arya questioned. Know it was Sansa’s time to roll her eyes. Who ever this Jon was, he had an effect on Arya to even talk about a boy. She won’t even let Sasna talk with her about her partner, Gendry. 

“Jon, as in Mr. Snow. Rickon’s school teacher?” Sansa replied back. Digging into her cereal, she tried to keep the crunching noises to a minimum. 

“What other Jon do I know?” She asked with an upturn of the corner of her upper lip.  
“Rickon, has been acting up in class, and apparently along with not doing the work, he is also tormenting a couple of the girls in his class. Not to mention, you remember that black eye? He picked a fit with a 8th grader twice his size during lunch, and started to the fight. As far as I’m concerned I’m just glad I am only talking with the teacher and not the principal.” 

“Jon probably thought talking with him and Robb would solve the problem. Hes a good guy like that.” Arya said. 

“Does someone have a crush on a Mr. Snow?” Sasna teased. Arya’s face went from indifference to disgust. 

“Ew! No way. Hes like a brother to me, besides hes Robb’s best friend and also he is way too old for me.” 

“Please, you 21 and the youngest female officer Westeros City. Even when they said you were too young, you just spit their faces and said, I’ll show you. Age has never mattered to you.” Sansa said with a smile on her face. 

“I’m going to work, something you should do.” Arya said, downing her orange juice and storming out. Sansa giggled a little at her sisters childish tantrums. 

Walking to the front door of the school, Sasna took a deep breath. She arrived right when the meeting was supposed to start, and had no idea where this Mr. Snows classroom was. Winterfell Academy was like a distant dream to her. A Co-ed private academy where the wealthy send their children. Supporting grades 6th through 12th. To her eyes, they seemed to have redone most of the old structure. Walking pass the trophy case, she looked at picture of her former High School boyfriend. His shining smile while holding onto a football. He got a full scholarship to King's Landing Univeristy and dumped her right after graduation for her co cheer captain Margaery Tyrell. She was staring at the boy who was one of the main cause of her humiliation and torture during her senior year that she didn’t see the rather large man coming to stand next to her. 

“Excuse me miss? May I help you?” Turning a little shock to was staring at a man who was equal to her height if not a couple of inches taller than her. 

“Ye-. Yes. I’m looking for a Mr. Snow? They seemed to have changed where the departments are.” 

“You’re looking for Jon? Hes on the third floor, room 312. I can take you there if you want?”

“That would be lovely thank you-uh?”

“Sam. I’m Sam Tarly. I teach Chemistry.”  
“Thank you Sam.” Sansa replied. The walk up the stairs was quiet with little chatter. Sasna didn’t know how to really take Sam, but just smile and nodded. He even told a semi funny Chemistry joke that she actually understood. Standing outside of the door, Sasna peered in to see Rickon sitting in a chair near a desk. His eyes locked on with hers, and groaned. 

“Thank you again Sam. Saved me from getting lost.” She waved goodbye and entered the room. 

“I thought Robb was coming?” Rickon groaned. 

“Why so you can just get a smack on the head and told not to do bad things anymore. You my little one are grounded.” 

“We haven't even had the meeting yet.” 

“This meeting will determine how long you will be grounded for.” She replied back. Turning to face the infamous Jon snow, she was slightly started at how handsome he actually was. His black curls where untamed and he had a matching short but he also had a small beard growing. “I’m sorry, you must have been expecting Robb. We haven't been properly introduced, I’m Sansa Stark, Rickon’s older sister.” 

“Its nice to finally meet you as well.” His dark intoxicating eyes had her heart start to pound a little. “I’m sorry it had to be under these circumstances.” His voice was a mix between something deep and dark with a hint of honey. Sansa couldn’t believe that Robb had never introduced them before. 

“Yes, well, I would like to figure out what is wrong with Rickon’s behavior. What exactly has he done?” She asked taking a seat next to Rickon who just looked bored and for the first time a little scared to Jon. Rickon seemed to be afraid of his older sister. 

“Well, first off, he is disruptive during my class, throwing paper, and trash everywhere, talking with the other boys, and even throwing spit balls at girls heads.” Sansa turned towards her little brother with a glare. 

“Tormenting others while their trying to get a good education?” Sasna said with a look of pure shock. 

“But I’m afraid thats not the worst he has done. The main reason I called you in today, so the principal didn’t have to take charge of this, is because Rickon three days ago, shoved Tommen Baratheon into his locker and locked him in there so he couldn’t get out.” 

“Little Tommen?” Sansa said turning to her brother. “That boy is the kindest out of the whole entire reacted family. What did Tommen ever do to you?” 

“Oh please, you were head cheerleader when you went her. there are still horror stories about what the cheerleaders did to those who didn’t meet their qualifications.” 

“You listen here, Rickon, the only person I ended up really hurting was myself. I was never apart of all of that folly. I was a stupid, immature, little girl then. Truth be told so are you. You keep telling us to treat you like an adult, but you do things like this that are just stupid, immature and down right just plain spitful. Give me one good reason why you would shove Tommen into his own locker?” Rickon slammed his hands down on his chair as he stood up turning to face Sansa complete. 

“Because he was talking bad about you. He was tormenting me about everything Joffrey did to you, and how you asked him to. How you never told mom or dad, and let that monster get away with beating you. And how he still torments you with letters, and pictures of the bruises he gave you. Thats why I shoved him into his locker and threw away the key. because as far as I’m concerned that's where the whole bunch them should go.” Rickon started to cry and ran out the door to the room. Sansa just sat there. Jon stood up and quietly placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, bending down so his face was lower than hers. Sansa didn’t say anything. Just stared at her lap. Trying to will herself not to cry. Finally she swallowed, and in a not so confident voice spoke. 

“Please, go calm down Rickon. Can you bring him back?” Her eyes went up to meet his and she didn’t realize that tears were escaping her eyes until Jon, reached up and wiped a couple that fell away with his thumb. His calloused hands felt rough and gentle at the same time, making her lips quirk up in a wavering smile. He stood up and went out into the hallway. When he came back only a couple of moments later, Sansa felt a hand on her own. Turning she met the eyes of Sam Tarly. The kind gentle stranger that she had somehow befriended in the hallway. Jon went back to her side where she was. 

“Sam is going to stay with you until I can get Rickon okay.” She nodded her head as Jon gave her hand a slight squeeze as she was reluctant to let the sudden warm hand go.


	2. Part Two

Part Two 

Jon didn’t know where to start looking for Rickon. His thoughts were clouded about what just happened. Feeling like a complete idiot, for not knowing how to comfort a crying girl, his thumb still tingled where he grazed her soft sweet skin. A little wet from her salty tears that she didn’t even knew escaped until he brushed it away. His thoughts went back to the matter at hand as he started to think about where he might find his student. 

“The Roof.” He mumbled as he ran towards the stairway that led to the top of Winterfell Academy. From the highest point you could see the sun set and almost half of the city of Westeros. As he made his way up to the roof, he saw something lying on the stairwell. Picking it up it was a picture of Sasna. Her lips were turned down in a frown and she was applying makeup to her left eye which was darker than the other one. It was a polaroid. Written in black sharpie was a message. ‘You looked better without the makeup’. Rickon must have dropped it on the way up. Jon felt a sudden urge to run back to Sansa. To do something, that wasn’t just standing here holding a piece of evidence that Sansa was physically abused. Even though he had never met Sasna, his friend Robb only said good things, while Arya complained about how she never has time for her because of how much she works. Not to mention, Sansa worked for his Aunt Dany, who said half of the Targaryen spring collection was all thanks to Sansa. Her brilliant eye for what the next season is going to look like, has really made Dany’s collections, unique and trendsetting. What ever that meant to begin with. So for someone to do this to someone who is genuinely a lovable and nice person who cares about those around her is sicken to him. Shaking his head and trying not to punch something, he headed up the stairs. He saw Rickon’s back as he stood there with a brown bag at his feet. 

“Rickon.” Jon’s voice traveled to the boy who was still crying. From sadness or anger, Jon could not determine but could either way he was visibly upset. 

“She hid it well from the others. They started coming about two months after mom and died died in the car accident.” He started to explain when Jon came to stand next to him. “They were in her room, in her desk drawer. I heard her crying one time and thought it was over our parents so I went to comfort her. Sansa has always been there for me when I needed help or when I was upset or sick. So I thought I should be there for her as well.” He paused to sniffle a little. Jon didn’t say anything, He knew it wasn’t time to say anything. “But instead I saw her clutching a letter. What it said on it...It just wasn't right. So after about two or three of them, I started to get the mail and bring it in. Stealing any letter that was addressed to Sansa that had no return address to it. About three months ago, the letters started to have photos in them. I think he noticed that she wasn’t being affected by them. But I was. That bastard was telling his family and friends about them. And the other day when Tommen said how Joffrey had showed him a photo of my sister lying on a bed drunk out of her mind, with, no….with no….” He took a deep breath. Tears started to come out of his eyes as he tried to will himself to finish the sentence. “I couldn’t let him mock my sister like that. Not after the last letter.” Bringing his arm up he wiped his nose on his sleeve. Bending down he picked up the bag and handed it to Jon with his other hand. Inside, the bag was half full of letters and photos. Jon took out the letter that was on top. 

Dearest Sasna,   
You’ll pay for making my queen cry. Stealing the love and affection away from Magary and making her second rate at the workplace is the wrong move my pet. What should I do first, cut off your pretty red hair and send it to your family? Show them the shame that you bear. You probably never told them. About why the accident occurred. Well, maybe I should tell them. The fact that your beloved parents, Mr. & Mrs. Stark were killed because of your mistake. How the driver was paid to kill. Because you wouldn’t listen. Telling Magary how I was hurting you was a mistake. You paid for it. Maybe you should pay for it again. 

Rickon took the bag from Jon and pulled out a photo. It wasn’t a polaroid picture. It looked like a cell phone picture of two people entangled in a car. 

“My mom and dad got hit by a tractor trailer.” He said, not even looking at the photo. Turning it over the back read a sinister message. See what you made me do. 

“Rickon...When was this sent to her?” He asked, his hands a little shaky. HIs best friends little sister was in danger. In serious danger, and he had to tell Robb. 

“Two days ago.” He said. His tears were falling hard now. Jon reached out and wrapped Rickon into a hug as he pulled on the back of Jon’s shirt. 

“Nothing is going to happen to anybody okay.” He reassured him. “I’m going to take you back to your sister, shes not going to see these, I’ll make sure of that. You and her are going to get a ride home with Sam, Mr. Tarly. And then I’m going to call Robb and Arya and get them involved. He will never touch her again. You understand? I will never let that happen. Your brother is like a brother to me, which means your family is my family as well. No one is going to hurt her. Or you anymore.” Rickon looked up at Jon. 

“You promise?” Rickon asked pulling away from Jon and trying to wipe away his left over tears. 

“I promise.” He said tousling his hair. “Lets go get your sister.” 

Rickon ran into the room and into his sister's arms as he kept saying I’m sorry, over and over again. Sasna was sniffing, trying to keep tears away that had stopped flowing. 

“I’m sorry, I yelled.” Rickon said hugging his sister tightly. Sam walked over to Jon who was looking at the two siblings embracing. 

“Jon, what is going on?” He asked with worried eyes. “She wouldn’t say anything at all.” 

“Sam, I can explain everything later, but I need you to take these two back home, and stay with them until Robb comes home, or I call you. Rickon knows, but I have a very bad feeling about all of this.” 

“Alright. Want me to pick up Ghost on the way and have him as a guard dog? You know he likes me, and takes well to other Starks.” Jon smiled at the memory of Robb and Ghost wrestling around during the halftime of a football match. 

“Thats not a bad idea. Make sure to grab his food. Ghost will definitely protect them.” He started to walk over to the siblings, but then turned around and looked a same. “Just make sure they know they can not keep him.” Sam laughed at Jons comment. 

“I will, I promise.” And with that said, Jon returned to his desk and slide the brown bag in his bottom drawer. Sasna and Rickon stopped hugging and Rickon came up to his desk. His young eyes were proving how scared he actually was. A young boy of only twelve should not have had to deal with this. 

“You will keep your Promise?” He asked. His voice low and trying to be as scary as he could make it. 

“I will.” He said as he shook his hand in an agreement. “Know go with Sam, I’ll walk Ms. Sansa out in a moment.” 

“Oh and Rickon?” Sansa yelled after him as he was about to leave the classroom. “You're still grounded.” She said with a sad smile. Rickon’s groan could be heard echoing through the hallway. She turned back to Jon and both stood there in complete silence. Until she spoke up. “More so because he was disrupting your class. Not for standing up for his sister.” she said, feeling the need to explain. Jon showed a small grin as he grabbed went around to his seat. His jacket and keys were there and along with his bag. 

“I don’t think we will have anymore problems.” He said, packing up his things. Sansa had her pursed slung over her shoulder. 

“Why is Sam taking us home?” She asked her eyes filled with worry. Jon didn’t know how to start this. He knew that he had to tell her the truth and didn’t want to alarm her to much. But he had to say something. Walking over to the front of his desk where she was standing, he stood in front of her, only a little bit away, leaning on his desk. She sat down in her occupied seat and in this moment Jon realized just how blue her eyes were. clearing his voice, Sasna gave him the look to say get on with it. 

“About several months ago, not sure when, you started to receive mail, letters, from an unknown person who had no return address. After about getting about two or three, Rickon started to intercept them. So that you never got a hold on them. He had saw you opening the previous ones and noticed how much more upset you had become because of these. The letters seem to have been graphic, and photos were also sent.” At this point he noticed Sasna started to breath deeper. “I promised Rickon that I wouldn’t let you see them, I’m going to keep that promise.” 

“Why would he do this?” She asked, her knuckles turning white over where she was gripping her skirt. Jon took a step forward and placed his hands on top of hers. He bent down on his knees and made eye contact with her blue eyes, that reminded him of the sea. If he had met her on anywhere else, she would have caught his eye in a heart beat. Her eyes were shimmering from the tears that were about to escape. 

“Because he loves his older sister very dearly. And would do anything to make her happy.” He said said, holding her hands tightly. Her fingers felt cold in his hands. Soft like his dogs fur. She smiled at him, her eyes shining bright. 

“Why are willing to help someone you barely know?” He smiled at her, as he stood up dragging her with him. Holding each others hands, he didn’t look go, or even break eye contact. It wasn’t he didn’t want to. He just couldn’t her eyes were intoxicating to him. 

“Because, I don’t like to see a good person get hurt.” He swallowed as he took one look down at her lips. 

“How do you know I’m a good person?” Her voice was like something that was dipped in honey or even melted chocolate, something you could never get enough of. The gentleness she has for others is shown in her voice. 

“Four people have told me only good things. Al four of these people are my close personal friends, and my aunt. They are all people I trust. And my gut feeling is telling me that you are a wonderful human being. And my gut feeling is never wrong.” Lifting his hand he wiped away a fallen tear that had escaped. His thumb brushing cheek bone as her cheek felt warm and thin under his palm. She placed her hand on top of his. Her thin fingers seemed to me soft on his skin. They just stared at each other until Sansa’s bag started to go off. The moment past as Jon immediately withdrew his hand from her skin, and she took several steps away from him. 

“That was Rickon. He just texted us, asking where are.” Going over to his desk, Jon shoved the brown paper bag into his work bag hiding any evidence away from Sansa. He was going to go to Robb and then call Arya to meet him at the police station. 

“Yeah, we should get going.” he let her walk out first and then locked his classroom door. “Also, I hope you like dogs, on the way home, Sam is going to pick up my dog. Ghost, he seems to love you Starks, so Sam thought it was a good idea, to cheer you guys up.” He said, walking her out of the building, and over to Sam. If he lied to Rickon about one thing, it would be about how their family is like his family. Because Sansa feels like everything that isn’t family. That was a different and new feeling he hasn’t had in a while.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya stared at the photos and letters all laid out on conference table. Her face unreadable to any of the boys in the room. Her gaze just focusing on the photos at hand. Robb was reading a letter his face contorting at the words on it. Jon just stared at one of the photos of Sansa smiling with her sister Arya out eating lunch. Her smile reached her eyes as she was laughing at something Arya said. It was distance shot that most would see in the magazines of top named celebrities.

Part Three 

Robb was sitting at his desk. He was the last one in his office quickly typing away on the his computer. The data input was kicking his ass as he tried to get the entire spreadsheet done before weekend rolled around, and he was 3/4ths of the way there. Nobody was there to bother him nobody was going to stop him. He was on a roll. Until he heard the familiar sound of his phone. With a loud groan of annoyance he looked to see it was Jon calling. Sighing he took in a deep breath and exhaled as he answered it on the third ring. 

“Hey Jon, Whats up? Sasna didn’t show?” He asked. Looking at his watch, the data charts from his computer were starting to make his vision go. One thing he really hated about this job, was the computer number crunching. 

“You at the office?” Jons voice was rushed. Robb knew something was wrong. Jon never didn’t answer him like this. He was usually cracking a joke or something. 

“Yeah, what's wrong?” 

“I’ll tell you once you're in the car. What level are you parked at?” 

“Four?” Robb said as he quickly saved his work and grabbed his laptop to finish everything at home. He something sink in his stomach. Grabbing his jacket he hurried out skipping the elevator and taking the stairs. When he finally reached the garage on level four, Jon was waiting there. In the passenger side was a brown paper bag. Robb knew something terrible had happened from the look that Jon had. In the eight years he had known Jon the only time he ever saw him get this mad over something was when people were picking on his friend Sam. Throwing his stuff in the backseat he took the paperbag and sat down. Right when he shut the door, Jon took off. His knuckles were white on the steering wheel. 

“Jon what is going on?” His friend was starting to get him really shook up. 

“Look in the bag.” He just said keeping his eyes on the road. Opening the brown bag, he saw a photo. Pulling it out he saw a picture of his parents lying in a car, dead. It was like a scene from a horror movie, with twisted metal wrapped around his mother. His heart dropped and he started to shake. “It gets worse.” Robb looked over at Jon who just gave him a nod to flip over the photo. See what you made me do. Was scrawled on the back. 

“Jon what the fuck is this?” Robb said, his voice was almost gone. 

“Over the past several months Sasna has been getting letters and photos sent to her from her ex-boyfriend Joffrey Baratheon.” Robb interrupted him. 

“That little shit!” He yelled, his teeth started to grind together. 

“But she hasn’t been getting them. Rickon has. Everyday he gets the mail and takes anything that is addressed to Sansa, without a return address, and hides them from her. He had seen her opening a couple and knew that they were not good things from the way she was crying and acting after them. So he took it upon himself to let his sister suffer. Two days ago, that along with a note, saying how the accident that your parents were in was all Sansas fault. Because she told someone how he was hurting her.” Robb looked down in the bag and pulled a photo of Sansa applying makeup to her left eye and frowning at the pain. The next two shook him to the core as he pulled out one of her taking off her cheerleading outfit from a distance. And another one where she was getting out of the shower. These two were long distance and had to be taken by someone who was stalking her. 

“When did you find out about all of this?” He asked shocked. 

“Today. Rickon let out everything when Sasna confronted him about pushing Tommen Baratheon into a locker.” He said, pulling out his phone. Jon quickly hit speed dial and called Arya putting her blue tooth throughout his car so Robb could also speak to her. 

“Hello, this is Officer Arya Stark, how may I help you?” Her voice rang through the car. Robb quickly spoke before Jon could. 

“Arya where are you?” 

“I’m at the Station.” She said as matter of factly knowing her brothers immediately. 

“Good, stay there, we are on our way know.” Jon said. Robb made eye contact with Jon as he went faster down the highway. They were two exits away from the station. 

“Arya, when we get there we need you to grab Gendry and your chief, Jeor Mormont. We will explain everything.” Robb said. 

“Whats going on? You hate the Chief.” She asked. They heard and “ow” go through the phone as Arya probably tired to get Gendry’s attention. 

“Arya its Sansa, shes in trouble.” Jon said, taking the final exit to the station. 

“Got it, be here soon.” She said slamming the phone down. Robb turned to Jon. 

“Where is Sansa and Rickon?” His eyes shimmering with rage. As his breathing was deep. 

“Sam took them back to your house. They went and picked up Ghost, so they have the extra protection. That dog loves you starks, so they will be safe.” Jon explained. Robb let out a half sigh half laugh at the mention of Ghost. 

“I should call Bran.” 

“Already did. He is working in Essos but when said hes going to try and get on the next flight back here.” Jon said trying to calm himself and his friend done. When they pulled into the Station Arya was outside waiting with a tired looking Gendry in tow. 

“What is going on?” She demanded as they got out of the car. 

 

Arya stared at the photos and letters all laid out on conference table. Her face unreadable to any of the boys in the room. Her gaze just focusing on the photos at hand. Robb was reading a letter his face contorting at the words on it. Jon just stared at one of the photos of Sansa smiling with her sister Arya out eating lunch. Her smile reached her eyes as she was laughing at something Arya said. It was distance shot that most would see in the magazines of top named celebrities. 

“It looks like the recent ones are taken by a professional.” Gendry said as he picked up one of Sasna and Arya shopping. Arya grabbed it out of his hands as he saw how fumed she was. In photo she was being dragged. 

“I remember this day. It was just after I had graduated the academy and Sansa said I should have something pretty just in case I meet someone who wants to take me out on a date.” Arya said as she smiled at the memory. It was a small smile but she it fell when she looked at one of the polaroids. “I hated them all.” 

“Except that little blue dress.” Gendry said. HIs voice was low almost like he said it as an after thought and meant to be in his head. When he finally looked up, everyone was staring at him. “Which I know absolutely nothing about.” He added quickly as Arya went up to him and hit him the arm. 

“How could something like this have happened? Didn’t Joffrey leave Sasna in the first place?” 

“Our parents were killed senior year. Sasna and Magary were still friends. Remember how much she cried at her graduation and refused to celebrate because mom and dad weren’t there?” Arya offered up. 

“We don’t know these are from Joffrey per say right?” Gendry asked. “It could be anyone, the letters don’t say a name.” 

“But the last one he slipped up. His exact words were ‘Stealing the love and affection away from Magary and making her second rate at the workplace.’.” Jon read out loud. “Sansa works for my aunt. Daenerys Targaryen as one of the designers.” 

“She just got promoted. 3 weeks ago to the assistant because she predicted the trend for the next season. She wouldn’t shut up about it.” Arya said. “She said she was the happiest she had been since getting the job.” Jon whipped out his cell phone as he dialed his Aunt. Putting her on speakerphone.

“Jon! What do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Dany, are with people?” 

“I’m always with people Jon, you know that.” She said. Arya rolled her eyes. 

“Go to your office and lock the door, make sure this is private. Its about Sansa.” 

“Hold on one moment.” They heard her put the phone away from her ear and a bunch of shouting. A couple of slamming doors and then she was back on the phone. “Go.” she said urgently. Her voice no longer the teasing one it was. It was the authoritative Targaryen voice that everyone had heard about. 

“Sasna is being stalked. We think it has to do with who ever Margary is dating. Do you know who?” 

“Joffrey. She came in a couple of days ago with a huge smile on her face and a giant diamond ring on her left hand. It hasn’t made its way to the paper yet, but I suppose thats because my news has.” She voice was grave. “I gave Sansa her own studio in the North. Its closer to home and she can work freely there without complications. Not to mention if the line is excessively, she will be in charge of running the north and my entire company while I spend next year in Essos trying to set up a chain in there. Sasna is smart and loves my business. She would never try to steal it from me. You Starks are well known to be trustworthy and she is without a doubt just like her father was. A 100% trustworthy.” 

“Movite. The last letter gives us motive. And that right there. The tyrells hate being out of the spotlight. Magary wants to be on top in no matter what she does. Her engagement would have been the talk of the city if not for a Targaryen news. Targaryens are the oldest family other than the Starks, that is certain to out shine a marriage between a Baratheon and a Tyrrell.” Robb said, tossing the letter he had onto the table with all of the others.

“Thank you Dany, I’ll call you later to give you an update.” Jon said ending the call. “I’m going to get yelled at for that later.” He muttered as he shoved his phone into his pocket. 

“We have enough to bring him in. Him and Magary. Get one of them to flip. The professional photos alone have enough for a warrant to get his phone records and payment history. See who is he paying to take these photos.” The chief who had been quiet this entire time got up from his chair. 

“Bring him in.” Jeor Mormont said. “You two should head back home. Nothing more two civilians could do. Your sister will keep you updated, but not about things that evolve in the case. Gendry makes the arrest.” he walked up to Arya. “You are not allowed to interrogate or arrest these two, just go through the evidence. its too personal.” 

“They won’t hurt me.” She snipped back. 

“Its them I’m worried about little needle.” He said walking out of the room. 

Jon and Robb opened the door to a bunch of laughter. Walking into the kitchen, the source of the noise, they found Sam covered in flour, as Ghost was licking Sasna face of icing, and Rickon was laughing with his hands covered in both of the substances. 

“What the hell happened in here?” Robb yelled. All three sets of eyes turned towards the panic looking Robb. Ghost stopped licking Sansa as he went over to Jon. Bending down he ruffled his head only to pull back with a hand covered in flour. 

“Its a good thing you're white.” He said, grabbing a towel and whipping his hand. Ghost went back to Sansa and started to like more icing off of her hands. 

“Baking.” She said as she stood up. “Ghost.” She said sternly like a mother. Ghost stopped and sat down looking up at her with his rare red eyes. “Rickon is grounded for two weeks and so I needed something for him to clean up.” She said walking over to her brother. Robbs mouth was open as she shut it. His eyes turned towards his little sister as she was smiling up at him. The images in the photos started to flash in front of his eyes as he engulfed her into a hug. The tears he was holding on just came out like sobs. The smiles everyone had a died down as except for Sansa as she comforted her brother. Jon walked over to Rickon and Sam as he handed each a towel. 

“Thank you Sam.” He said patting his friend on his shoulder. 

“Don’t mention it, Gilly is out of town anyway. Besides, I think Sansa and Gilly would get along.” He said smiling over at Sansa as she hugged her brother. 

“Women are complicated, you don’t know that.” He said. Rickon ran after Ghost as he went into the living room. 

“I know Gilly, loves those with pure hearts. She can see them. Sasna has a pure heart.” Sam said, looking at Sasna. 

“That she does.” Robb said as he pulled away wiping his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me, you get to run the branch in our part of the city?” 

“I wanted it to be a surprise. Besides you don’t read the gossip magazines so you would never have known.” Turning to the other two behind her she flashed a smile to all of them. “Its to late for you to get leave now. And besides I already offered Sam a guest bedroom and Theres another bed with your name on it Jon. Besides I think I have Ghosts heart, he can’t leave just yet.” Jons eyebrows furrowed together as she smiled at the mention of his wolf dog. 

“She's right about that. Ever since we picked him up, he hasn’t really been too far away from her. He almost bit my hand off when I threw some flour at her.” Sam said, laughing as he finished wiping flour away from his face. 

“Robb why don’t you show Sam where he can stay for the night and get him a nice shower, it looks like he needs it.” She laughed as sam smiled nodded at that. “And I’ll make you to boys a nice cup of tea to help calm your nerves.” She request. It was more like a command instead of a request. Robb nodded as he went out the door followed by Sam and Sansa grabbed the tea kettle and started to heat up some water. Jon just watched her back not really sure what to do. 

“Thank you.” Her voice echoed through his mind. For a second he thought he had imagined it, but then she turned around. “Thank you.” She looked like she was almost in tears. Jon didn’t know what came over him, but he met her halfway as she collapsed in his arms crying. It was silent tears, but he knew she didn’t want to seem upset to Robb or to Rickon. “Thank you.” She just kept repeating, as he ran his hand over her hair. The soft cascade of red waterfall slipped through his fingers as he tried his best to comfort her. Less than twelve hours ago he hadn’t even met this women but already he felt like attached to her. He didn’t understand it himself. Maybe because he didn’t like those picking on the week, or maybe because what he had told Rickon was true. Robb and Arya had become family over the past couple of years, and it was hard to see them so upset. Or maybe he had heard so much about a beautiful creature that he hadn’t meant before and she exceeded his expectations. Pulling away, wiped her eyes. Her blue eyes that looked like a sea. 

“Anytime.” He said. Knowing that she need the comfort, and in some way he had to. 

“I must seem like mess to you, first the coming late to your meeting, and then dealing with a stalking case. You’ve seen me cry more than my own family has.” She said with a little bit of laughter in her voice. The kettle started to whistle as she ran over to the stove. 

“Well, do you want to start over? Where its not a formal meeting, and I’m just your brothers friend, and not Rickons teacher?” Jon offered. She spun around with a slight curve to her lips. 

“Like a do-over?” Her eyes shown a look of wonder as he shook his head. 

“I'm Jon Snow. I teach History at Winterfell Academy and I met your brother at Kings Landing University.” He said with his hand out. Sansa took it tentatively but firmly. 

“I’m Sansa Stark, I design clothing for Targaryen Inc. and I graduated from Vale University with a degree in Fashion.” 

“Targaryen as in Daenerys targaryen?” 

“Shes my boss. Do you know her?” 

“Yes, shes my Aunt. On my fathers side. Helped raise me you could say.” He said not letting go of her hand. She wasn't inclined to let go either. The energy that travels through both their bodies put both on high alert. 

“Well I think your aunt is a very nice lady.” 

“From what I heard her say about you, she is very found of you.” He said with a small upturn of his lips. 

“Thank you.” Sansa said again. Leaning up and giving his cheek a soft chaste kiss. Jon’s cheeks started to grow red. 

“For-” He coughed as he was starting to stutter. “For what?” 

“For a do-over.” She said smiling, while trying to hid the pink on her cheeks. Sansa let go of his hand and went to finish making the tea. Somehow in her gut she knew this guy was special. And in that moment, she also knew that everything was going to work out just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of Part one of the series of "The City of Westros" Part Two will becoming soon. But for the first part of the journey is complete. Thank you for reading, and Hope you stay tune for the next part of the journey. This is only the beginning. Thank you for reading!


End file.
